El trágico suceso en la vida de Choromatsu
by Heishi Uzu
Summary: Choromatsu Matsuno. El tercer hijo de la familia Matsuno, creyó que era buena idea hacerle honor a su apodo de pajero, hasta que...


**El trágico suceso en la vida de Choromatsu.**

Otro día en el que regresaba a casa sin encontrar trabajo. ¡El universo lo odiaba! Estaba seguro que había un complot contra él. ¿Por qué?, ¡Totty e incluso Ichimatsu habían encontrado trabajo! Eran malos y patéticos sus empleos; pero tenían uno. En cambio él... Nada. Y una mierda .No lo entendía. Mientras más se esforzaba por encontrar una explicación, se sentía mas perdido.

Siempre iba a las entrevistas temprano; pulcro, bien presentable, portafolio en mano, sus lentes que lo caracterizaban para darle el porte de seriedad que necesitaba... Eso y que estaba medio ciego, por lo que era imprescindible en su vida. Sumado a ello, por si fuera poco, tenía toda la actitud para ser el hombre que obtuviera el puesto.

Nunca funcionaba.

¡Nunca!

Llego a la conclusión que había que ser un idiota para conseguir trabajo. Definitivamente el mundo estaba siendo gobernado por idiotas que contrataban a otros idiotas.

Llego a su casa y la encontró vacía (como siempre), no le sorprendió, por lo que decidió prepararse un comida deliciosa para compensar lo mal que la había pasado. El calor fue insoportable, casi sofocante cuando estuvo en el último lugar que asistió, pues no tenían aire acondicionado. Eran un montón de tipos sudando la gota gorda, incluso le toco sentarse al lado de un sujeto con exagerado sobrepeso. Olía mal, y se sintió mareado que término desmayándose a su lado. El día siguiente volvería a buscar. No iba ser un nini para toda la vida.

Osomatsu estaba frecuentando a un tipo de dinero, por lo que casi no lo veía últimamente. No sabía porque razón; pero algo le decía a Choromatsu que aquello no era amor, ni atracción. ¿DESDE CUANDO OSOMATSU SE FIJABA EN UN HOMBRE?, aquello sin duda tenía que ver con su ludopatía.

Jyushimatsu por su parte solo salía a jugar béisbol y no le veía el rastro hasta la noche. A veces escuchaba que tenía una novia.

Una novia. Novia, novia, novia. Lo que parecían ser cinco insignificantes palabras juntas, tenían mucho peso. Muchísimo. Él ni novia, ni empleo. Puta vida.

Karamatsu...Choromatsu no sabía nada de Karamatsu desde la última vez que lo vio poniéndole una funda de brillos al excusado de la casa. Quizás su hermano Ichimatsu lo había asesinado finalmente. Como sea...

Paso de sus pensamientos al ver a Ichimatsu llegar cargando esa botarga de gato todavía. Ese imbécil. Sonrió por dentro, por lo menos no tenía que traer esa mierda cargando todo el día y repartiendo volantes estúpidos para que entraran a un restaurante de sushi.

Ichimatsu no hablo, solo fue al refrigerador y se quitó la botarga. Estaba completamente desnudo bajo esta. Choromatsu escandalizado le grito que se pusiera algo debajo. ¡¿COMO ERA POSIBLE QUE ANDUVIERA ASI?! Bueno, lo justificaba por el calor; y aun así... era reprobable. Su hermano menor dejo tirado aquella botarga y rodando los ojos, le dijo que no se metiera en sus asuntos.

Lo vio azotar la puerta y fue sensato. No se metió, ni alego nada por verlo irse desnudo a la calle. Que le dieran. Frunció el ceño.

Cuando termino de comer, fue hacia donde estaba la computadora nueva que Totty compro. ¿Qué?, No debían juzgarlo. Su hermano menor debía ser compartido. Era el día en que su adorable, amor platónico Nya-chan anuncio que subiría un video. Aprovecharía que Todomatsu aún no había puesto una contraseña, como el egoísta que era, para ver ese video. Algo le decía que Totty no tenía idea como poner una contraseña.

Sería lo único bueno de aquel día.

Al entrar a navegar, le surgieron todas esas páginas emergentes. Había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer alguna vez. Solo una. Bueno, tal vez, dos o tres. ¡¿POR QUE JUGABAN CON SU CORAZON?! ¡EL REALMENTE CREIA QUE HABIA MUJERES CALIENTES CERCA DESEANDO CONOCERLO!

El video de Nya-chan tardaba mucho. Sus hermanos no estaban y comenzaba aburrirse. Estresado y por el día tan mierda que tuvo, un pensamiento le cruzo por la cabeza, pues ver toda esa publicidad, las interminables páginas que se abrían cada que refrescaba la página con el botón de F5. Todo eso lo incitaba a hacer cosas pervertidas para que su día dejara de ir tan mal.

Tenía que contenerse. No podía caer de nuevo. ¡NO DE NUEVO! ¿Qué si Osomatsu entraba a burlarse o alguno de sus otros hermanos?, ya no podía quitarse el Pajarovsky de la frente. A la mierda... se dijo. Lo haría.

Choromatsu se levantó ya con una erección entre las piernas. Como si su vida dependiera de ello fue corriendo al baño para buscar papel higiénico y volvió. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro. Los ojos se le iluminaron. En la última semana fue adicto a una página que no era japonesa, pero tenía todo lo que alguien pudiese desear. Era la madre del porno. La cuna donde albergaban todos aquellos videos que alguien pudiese desear para tener minutos o incluso horas de placer.

Y cuando creyó estúpidamente que su día mejoraba, volvió a la computadora y descubrió que...Cerraron Xvideos.

N/A: ¡Hola! Es mi primer fic, one (o no se que diablos haya sido exactamente esto) en el fandom de Osomatsu-san. Quiero agradecerle a mi linda beta Pat. 3 Que arreglo esta cosa extraña la cual se me ocurrió en la mañana mediante una conversación. La adoro. Gracias por leer.


End file.
